


one two strike

by serenityblues



Category: GOT7
Genre: I am going to hell for this, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, but do let me know if you spot typos, cause i hate them just as much as the next fella, not proofread because otherwise it would sit in the dungeons of my drive and never get posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/pseuds/serenityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe it is partially Bambam's fault that he had gotten carried away while doing farservice with that idol rookie, but Jaebum is still being cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one two strike

 

 

"Hyung- _Ah_!" Bambam gasps, breaking away from the kiss as he feels his back make contact with the door of the stall. They are in one of the deserted bathrooms in the hidden corners of one of the broadcast stations, but this is dangerous and panic rises in Bambam's heart as he pushes gently back against Jaebum, scrambling to stop his hands from unbuckling his own sponsored jeans. "What are you—!"

 

"Teaching you are lesson, you brat," Jaebum bites back, pushing him back again and narrowing his eyes at Bambam as he unbuttons his pants. Bambam's breath catches in his throat at the look in the elder's eyes. They are smoldering with barely suppressed anger, a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and Bambam bites his lip at the hidden lust behind the rage. He loosens his grip on Jaebum's arm, leaning back against the door as his heart speeds up at the thought of what's coming.

 

"I-I was just j-joking," he says breathlessly, eyes traveling down hungrily as Jaebum's tight jeans slip halfway down his deliciously thick thighs, mouth watering at the large bulge in his blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Bambam's hand travels down Jaebum's chest mindlessly, but Jaebum catches his wrist before he can get anywhere close to his crotch. 

 

"You don't get to touch," he tells Bambam in a low warning voice that goes straight to Bambam's dick, already half-hard in his khaki shorts from the man-handling. Jaebum smirks at the desperation on his face, and Bambam knows this is exactly how the leader wants him, desperate to touch but unable to do so. It's his punishment for getting handsy with that rookie idol during that short variety show they had filmed that morning. Bambam can't even remember his name anymore, but he can remember the sharp dagger like glares Jaebum had been throwing their way during the entire thing, going as far as yanking Bambam back when the fanservice had gotten a little too out of hand - using his duties as the team's head honcho to hide his jealously. 

 

It had all been in good fun, just for the sake of the show and Bambam has always been a good sport when it comes to variety and putting up and act. But he regrets it now, as he watches Jaebum reach through the slit of his briefs to bring his reddened cock out, head leaking precum onto his hand. Bambam's mouth waters at sight of it. 

 

"You thirsty?" Jaebum asks him, and Bambam nobs without tearing his eyes away. Jaebum's dick had always just been so pretty. Silky and just a bit tanner than his otherwise pale skin, curving towards the taut muscles of his abs, the prominent vein on the underside stretching the velvety skin around it.

 

  
_Fuck my life_ , Bambam thinks, regretting being a tease when Jaebum brings a fist up and gives himself a agonizingly slow pump. He reaches a tentative hand forward again, but the stare Jaebum levels him with even as he sighs due to the friction has Bambam reeling his hand back, gulping thickly. 

 

"Hyung, please—" He pleads, watching fresh precum leak past the slit of Jaebum's pretty cock, wanting nothing more than to get on his knees and take his hyung into his mouth. Savor the salty taste of him and sink him all the way to the back of his throat. But Jaebum only smiles at his agony, tilting his head to the side as he notices Bambam trying desperately not to reach forward to palm at the tent forming quickly in his own pants. 

 

Jaebum doesn't moan, only letting out occasional grunts as he strokes himself with care, hand moving up and down his thick shaft as he watches Bambam's breath hitch every time his hips buck into his hands, the head of his dick slipping slickly past the circle of his fingers. Bambam knows Jaebum wants to fuck his mouth just as much as Bambam wants him to do it, especially as he trails a hand up to thumb at Bambam's plump bottom lip. But he also knows that Jaebum has incredibly self control and that shit ain't happening if this whole thing is really a punishment and not just a way to get him all worked up.

 

"You wish your lips were wrapped around me, don't you?" Jaebum groans, leaning forward to press his chest against Bambam and to push his back flush against the stall's door. "You wish you had hyung deep in your mouth." He licks at a bead of sweat trickling down the side of Bambam's neck, letting the side of his dick grace teasingly against the back of Bambam's hand. 

 

"Yes," Bambam murmurs, and Jaebum chuckles darkly, cups his palm around the head of his cock and then ruts against the youngest, making sure to not soil either of their sponsored clothes in any way. Bambam lets his head drop on Jaebum's broad shoulders, aching for at least some touch as he watches the leader jerk himself off with smooth strokes from above. 

 

"I hate you."

 

"Mmm, do you?"

 

That moan was definitely on purpose. That fucking asshole. 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Get on your knees then."

 

Bambam jumps at the statement, untangling himself from the half circle of Jaebum's arms to drop on the floor so quickly that Jaebum's facade actually slips and he snickers at the earnest action. Bambam feels him fist a hand in his styled her, and his stylist noona is definitely going to be pissed at him but he doesn't care. Wants Jaebum's dick in his mouth as he finally lets his own hand slip between his legs. 

 

"You want me to fuck your mouth, Bam?" Jaebum asks, lets the tip of his swollen cock graze against Bambam's lips, and even though Bambam knows he should wait for permission he still slips his tongue past his lips and licks a hot strip along the wet slit on the head, hears Jaebum's breath hitch the slightest bit. He can tell Jaebum is close with the way his hand is losing rhythm. It's totally worth the risk.

 

"Yes—"

 

But then Jaebum is moving away again, untangling his fingers from Bambam's strands and moving as far away as possible, leaving only the faintest trace of his taste in the youngest mouth. Bambam looks up at him with utter betrayal in his lust filled eyes, glaring at the smirk on the oldest's face as he watches Jaebum's hand speed up erratically, his handsome face contorting with delicious release. 

 

"Too bad then."

 

It's really not fair that Jaebum looks so damn good while cuming, Bambam thinks as he watches the pleasure wash over the leader's body in waves, his dick spurting white into the wad of toilet paper Bambam hadn't even realized Jaebum had taken out along the way. He ignores the numb throbbing of his own dick straining against his shorts, eyes tracing the sharp features of the older man's face. Jaebum should look ugly with his face contorted like that, deserves to look hideous because he is a selfish jealous asshole for doing this to Bambam just because of a little harmless joke. But he doesn't. 

 

"I really fucking hate you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jaebum strikes me as someone who has a pretty ya-know-what and is aware of it lol


End file.
